


Pulling Pigtails

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Just Gals Doing Rogue Things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Throw Each Other Around the Room Shenanigans, Vaginal Fingering, Vanessa 'I don't know how to deal with my feelings so I'm going to bully you' Vancleef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: Tess has things to do and conspiracies to uncover. Unfortunately Vanessa wants to put a spanner in the works by any means possible.
Relationships: Tess Greymane/Vanessa VanCleef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: World of Warcraft Gift Exchange 2019





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sludgemiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgemiser/gifts).



> I was so happy to get Sludgemiser for my secret santa, I love their artwork and their wranduin content so much so I hope I was able to give back here! 
> 
> I tried a completely new pairing this time round and I had a lot of fun writing them. (I am rather new to the characters so apologies if I took any artistic liberties!) I hope you enjoy!

Tess felt apprehensive. This mission made her feel apprehensive, this mansion made her feel apprehensive, and stealing away from the middle of dinner celebrations to rummage around in a stranger’s quarters certainly made her feel apprehensive. 

It was not so much the work that put her on edge, but rather the place. It spoke of perturbing secrets and occult happenings. 

Not to mention that the party goers were nothing short of unpleasant.

She hurried down the low lit hallways, her plain black hood providing a flimsy piece of secrecy. If anyone were to spot her the game would be up irregardless, but it offered a placebo to think that it helped to blend into the shadows. She paid heed to the tapping of her shoes against the marble flooring, senses honed to detect an inconsistency, a slight misstep to identify a pursuer in the dark. 

The stilted jeers from the dining hall echoed rather unsettlingly across the wide halls, heavens they were boorish. Tess would have preferred it if it were a simpler mission, the one where they go in and poison everyone’s drinks. However it was only by her name and title that allowed the Uncrowned access into this abode. They knew that the security and magical protections on this place were water-tight, and whilst she had no qualms about doing away with the patrons, it gave her little cover to get out of this alive. 

It took her more than a few wrong turns before she eventually wound up near the master’s bedroom. Lord Ferdinand, a disturbing man with even more disturbing secrets. He had long been financing some rather uncouth groups in the Western Kingdoms and today was their first opportunity to amass some solid proof. 

She approached the wide red wood door and lifted a hand to the doorknob, muttering a few words of incantation. It was a precaution but thankfully it seemed that there were no enchantments to waste a good few minutes trying to break through. She dropped to one leg to pull out a lockpick from the confines of her left shoe.

Given the lord’s outward protections, it struck her as amusing that he had barely paid much thought to the security within the building. After only a few moments the doors fell open and Tess hurried herself inside. She quietly pulled the doors to with a satisfying click and a silencing spell and assessed the room. It would seem that Lord Ferdinand was quite the slob, papers were strewn across every conceivable space: the desks, the floor, the bed. Drawers were upturned, ornaments were smashed, and the freezing draft from the wide open lattice windows was terribly unpleasant-

It took a mere second of realisation before she felt a blow smack right into her calves, toppling her onto the floor. Running off pure instinct she kicked out behind her, making contact with  _ something  _ and giving her time to quickly twist herself around and lunge at her attacker. 

She had barely just released her dagger from the strap atop her pantyhouse before her arm was twisted, the weapon dropping to the floor with a clatter. She was jerked upwards and felt her face run hot as Vanessa Vancleef stood before her, eyes narrowed and haughty.

“Whoopsie!” She announced in a sing-song voice. “Little girls shouldn’t play with knives.”

Tess struggled to get a single word to leave her lips, fury and annoyance tumbling into one. 

“Vanessa!” She croaked, “Vanessa let go of me you absolute cretin!”

Vanessa simply chuckled and tightened her grip, making Tess wince. It was not as if she couldn’t fight back in this position, but frankly it felt pointless to. She didn’t want to kill Vanessa, she just wanted to let her go and get out of her damned sight.

“I mean it!” She snapped, “Let me go! Do you have any idea what we’re supposed to be doing here?”

Vanessa hummed, “Oh yes, I know. And I’m sure  _ you _ know that this is valuable information a lot of people would pay a small fortune to get their hands on.”

Tess squinted at Vanessa’s half-masked expression. She never played fair and it didn’t help in the slightest that any facial tells were hidden behind the scarlet scarf wrapped around her jaw.

Regardless she decided to play her bluff. “I know you’re joking. Why are you really here?”

“Oh come now, I’m not sure if I should be happy or insulted that you distrust I would be untrustworthy.”

She huffed, “What can I say, you are an enigma Miss Vancleef.”

“Please please! Enough with the flirting!” Tess could hear her smile. “It makes it all the more harder knowing I have to kill you now.”

Tess’ expression did not budge, “Funny.” she replied sardonically. 

“Really? You doubt me still? I suppose it must be as they say, ‘Actions speak louder than words.’” Vanessa punctuated this with a sharp twist to her wrist and a hand at her throat. 

While Tess was almost entirely willing to bet this was all a ruse, she couldn’t help the widening of her brow and the flash of panic to shoot down her spine. Although she perceived Vanessa as all bark and no bite, she knew it would be foolish in this situation to underestimate her.

The slight bubble of disappointment and betrayal hit squarely in the gut. 

Game or not, the vulnerable position she was put in didn’t feel right, and when Vanessa inched just a fraction closer she quick as a flash lashed out, knocking Vanessa’s feet from under her and smacking her square on the nose with the butt of her palm.

“Ugh!” Vanessa spat, scrambling backwards and rubbing at the thin trail of blood that began to drip from her nose. 

“Last chance.” Tess declared. “Tell me what you’re doing or I’ll have no other option but to apprehend you.”

“You’re no fun.” Vanessa drawled, eyeing Tess up and down. “Fair enough, if you must know I’ve been tasked to- Give me a hand would you?”

Tess didn’t know if a royal upbringing was to blame for expecting politeness and manners, as she walked over and outstretched a hand and Vanessa immediately took it and toppled her over. Very silly, she should have known better.

“You wretched-!” She could hardly get a word out before she was grappled once again as she rose to her feet. “I mean it, you better stop this I’m absolutely furious-!”

Dresswear didn’t make an ample costume for combat, and she found that the hem of her skirt caught at her foot as she tried to lash out, causing her to topple backwards ever so slightly into the edge of the desk. 

Vanessa took this opportunity to slam her flat on it.

Normally, in any other circumstance, this was not a good situation. There was nothing enjoyable to be gleaned from this in the slightest, so it struck her as very odd that as Vanessa pinned down her wrists to the table and hung over her with a gloating expression that she felt a rush of excitement simmer straight down between her thighs. 

Her bodice was torn, her hair dishevelled, and her legs felt very weak underneath Vanessa’s strong pale thighs. What a sight, what a situation.

“My my, what a state we’ve found ourselves in.” Vanessa cooed. 

“Have you had enough?” Tess said blithely, “Got it all out of your system yet?”

“Not at all, I think I want to play with my food a bit more.” To punctuate this Vanessa slammed a boot atop the table. She was very… flexible. Tess tried her hardest to swallow the thought down and not dwell on it any further.

“I see you're dressed up all pretty tonight princess." She sneered, "You look good." 

Tess faltered. "I… Well I… Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" 

Vanessa began to speak, then stopped, then started again. "It was an insult! Obviously!”

“Really? Because it sounded as if you were complimenting me. In fact I’m certain that’s what I just heard.”

“Well maybe someone needs to get their ears cleaned out. You’re far too uppity for my liking.” When Vanessa put a hand lightly around her throat again she couldn’t help the small thrill that ran down her body. Inappropriate, very inappropriate. 

Vanessa was toying with her at this point, so the usual hum of danger frankly had very little bite. Instead her keen senses had found other things to occupy her, Vanessa’s slightly floral scent, the softness of her fingertips, her dark lashes. 

“For someone with murderous intent you are doing a terrible job of murdering me.” Tess smirked.

“For someone with so much zest for life you’re certainly eager to die.” Vanessa bit back. Her hand dropped lower and Tess couldn’t stop the tremble of her body as her fingers ghosted along her collarbone. “In fact I’d be inclined to say you’re enjoying this.”

Her face reddened. “Hardly, I’m simply trembling from desperation for you to finish with your little act so I can get back to work.”

Vanessa’s eyes narrowed. “Bold words from the little girl who is getting all hot and heated from a bit of combat. Are you really so sheltered?”

Embarrassment burned at her ears. “I didn’t come here to be mocked and insulted. I suggest you get off of me before I resort to more aggressive measures.”

“Ooh I’m  _ terrified _ .”

Tess took in a breath, and another. She tried to gather her bearings right before she smacked Vanessa’s thigh from the table and shoved at her chest. The move was hardly graceful, and it was made even more ungraceful given that when Vanessa began to topple over she pulled Tess along with her. 

“Get off me!” Tess cried out as they hit the floor with unpleasant crash. “You’re always picking on me like a child! Stop it!”

“I’m the child!?” Vanessa yelled, “I’m not the princess playing conspirator! You have no idea what I’ve been through to get here!”

It was hardly a fight, it was more akin to children scrapping in the field. 

“And you know nothing about me! All you’ve done from the very start is demean me!”

She frankly didn’t know where she was touching, from moment to moment she felt a hand in her face, a poke in her ribs, and Vanessa’s face looming uncomfortably close to hers. 

Feeling frankly overwhelmed with the situation she attempted to roll away, seeking refuge between the table legs. However Vanessa was hot on her trail, grabbing at her leg and pulling her in by her waist. 

It seemed that at some point Vanessa’s bandana had fallen loose, as her hot heated breath swirled against her neck. Excitement rushed down to pool between her legs. 

“I-I mean it!” She stuttered as Vanessa groped more of her body to pull her in closer. “You had better let me go!”

“God you’re so annoying.” She responded. “Just seeing that face of yours gets me riled.”

Amidst the scramble she felt Vanessa’s long slender leg cock upwards and grind between her thighs. She doubted it was intentional given that every single part of her had been elbowed and pinched, but it didn’t stop the tiny breathless gasp leaving her lips. 

“E-enough now! I concede! Stop!” She yelped. Her voice was trembling, but not from fear.

Vanessa stilled, and for a few moments Tess had the hope that she had given up. It seemed that whatever nameless god she had been praying to had ignored her pleas however, as Vanessa grasped her hips and bit into the curve between neck and shoulder. 

Perhaps she could have saved face if she had a bit more willpower, but as Vanessa’s lips wrapped around her neck she could only let out a shuddering moan, want melting through her body. 

Fumbling, she sought to push Vanessa away but her hand was abruptly grabbed and fingers slipped around her wrist. Vanessa held her there for far too long than was appropriate, as her cheeks blushed crimson and slick began to soak through to her undergarments. The fight drained out of her and was replaced by a mix of bewilderment and desire. 

She left her with a wet sound, moisture on her now exposed skin cooling against the chill of the night-time air. 

“I wonder what your father would say about this?” She mouthed the purple mottling on her neck. “Naughty Tess.  _ What have you been up to _ ?”

“Are you finished humiliating me?” Tess replied haughtily, voice shallow and uneven. “I’ve learned my lesson from whatever it is you’re trying to teach me.”

“Humiliation?” 

Tess glanced backwards and instantly wished she hadn’t. Vanessa was pretty, in fact she was gorgeous. Red lips and tousled black hair, it made something peculiar flutter in her stomach and stopped her dead in her tracks. 

She wanted to kiss her, she wanted to slide her fingers through her hair, she wanted to undress those strips of fabric from her skin and taste every inch of her body. The haze hit her, it was overwhelming, instead of the anger and frustration that sat simmering under her skin it melted into a fever. 

“Look at you.” Vanessa sighed, reaching out a thumb to press against her agape lips. Her body responded before she had time to process it. “A girl could almost fall for that expression.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Tess said numbly. 

She laughed, eyes dark and suggestive, “Well I don’t know whether to fight you or fuck you.”

‘Fuck, definitely fuck,’ Her traitorous mind pleaded as her eyes went wide. Instead she opted to pull up her collar and sit up off the floor. 

“The ledgers, did you find them?” She enquired, matter-of-fact.

“Oh please, the moment things start getting good you bail out on me.”

“I am trying to work Vanessa!” She snapped. “And frankly I never know if you’re being serious or you’re toying with me!”

Vanessa lifted herself off the ground, languidly and fluidly, like a cat. Her head was pounding and she didn’t want to think about Vanessa curling around her body and bending into her. She didn’t want to think about any of her uncomfortable thoughts regarding the other woman and how much her nerves were singing for stimulation. 

“I can get serious.” Vanessa called out, crawling towards her. “How about we strike a deal?”

Her breath ghosted the nape of her neck, it set her alight. 

“If you allow me permission to touch you, I’ll let you know why I’m here.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea.” Tess replied, as she squirmed uncomfortably.

“Okay, fine.” Vanessa draped her fingertips along her forearm. “I’ll touch you and you can tell me to stop at any point, and I will, and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Tess opened her mouth to protest but Vanessa quickly cut in.

“From the moment my fingers touch your skin you can tell me to stop. You have my word.”

Ah, so there it was. The challenge was unspoken, but clearly there. 

Tess didn’t want to play this game because it was already obvious to her how this would play out. Excitement, confusion, anxiety, rolled into one. She had no self-restraint at this point, and while every piece of her rational mind stated how this was a terribly awful idea, she couldn’t help but to catch Vanessa’s eye and grip at the hem of her skirt.

This was a game, it didn’t have to be any more.

“F-fine. Proceed.” 

Vanessa pressed up against her back, those soft lips lingering tantalisingly beside the tip of her ear. It startled her far more than she had anticipated when Vanessa leaned in close and whispered, “I really can’t wait to see that precious little face of yours when you cum.”

That was it. The nail was in her coffin. Any semblance of pride or restraint had been long buried. She felt so hot and desperate that she simply couldn’t cope. She watched with frantic need as Vanessa pulled at the laces of her bodice. 

“I must say, you make for a terrible agent. Do you allow all of your adversaries to undress you?” She chuckled, mouth still uncomfortably close to the shell of her ear.

“H-hardly!” She gaped, “Just you... I suppose.”

Vanessa’s motions slowed. “Are you... a virgin?”

Tess choked, “What!? And why is that of your business exactly? I needn’t tell you anything!”

“So you are!” Vanessa smirked, slipping through the last few holes of the garment and pulling away the fabric, “And I bet I’m the first one to touch you I’d wager?”

“As if I’d share such confidential information with you I-”

She couldn’t quite finish the sentence, as Vanessa slipped a hand down the front of her chest and roughly grasped at her breast. 

“I… I…” She garbled, shivering as Vanessa’s fingers wound their way around her nipple and gave a gentle pull. With little warning, Vanessa’s teeth sunk into the tip of her ear and she couldn’t quite control the heavy moan that escaped her. 

She was positively soaked, fluid slicking her panties and her thighs, it seemed to gush and gush and gush from her and the only thing that could plug up the leaking was Vanessa’s slender and precise fingers. She was desperate, it barely registered where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. All she wanted was Vanessa to coax her into release, her mind and her thoughts felt so cloyed and sticky. It was enough to drive her mad.

“Please.” She whispered, head lolling backwards into Vanessa’s chest. “Please.” 

It seemed a personal victory observing the slight flush on Vanessa’s cheeks. She looked down on her bewildered; eyes racing with a million thoughts. What was she thinking? Tess wanted to know, she wanted to know everything about Vanessa and the many many things going on inside her head. 

Time seemed to stop still when she grasped the nub of her chin and tilted her head ever so. Those plush red lips leaned closer, and Tess could not stop the flurry of butterflies in her stomach when Vanessa’s mouth pressed against hers and every inch of her melted. 

This was her first kiss, she wanted to declare. But frankly she couldn’t bring herself to say a single word lest it ruin the moment. She kissed her, and kissed her some more, and Tess felt as if her heart would burst outside of her chest. 

Vanessa’s fingers dropped lower to press along the span of her stomach, and beneath the bunched fabric to reach down between her legs. She moaned into her mouth, the sound swallowed up and made afresh by a soft noise from Vanessa’s throat. 

She ran along the length of her thigh, hand undoubtedly wet from her pleasure. 

The anticipation was unbearable, and Vanessa seemed determined to hold it out for as long as possible. Fingers dancing along the skin and dipping along the precipice of her body, she made all manner of desperate and needy sounds, anything to coax her to where she needed her the most. 

“I like this side of you.” Vanessa whispered, “You’re so cute.”

Part of her wanted to argue, part of her couldn’t. 

She felt herself being pulled into another kiss, before the heavenly sensation of Vanessa’s middle finger registered pressing between her folds.

She gasped and cried into her mouth, the sensation clouded her head. It was too much and not enough all at once. Vanessa grasped at her breast with her free hand and Tess could hardly keep herself quiet nor motionless.

Her fingers seemed to dance, dipping inside her body then roaming upwards to swirl around her clit. The pressure in her stomach grew and grew, and as the sensation pounded at her head she vaguely registered seizing Vanessa by those black curls and taking from her mouth. 

“Please…” She uttered, one last time, before she felt the tension in her body snap.

Vanessa held her tightly through it, mouthing kisses along her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. The pleasure tore through her body, blanked out any rational thought, and left her shaking and boneless, a crumpled mess in Vanessa Vancleef’s arms. 

It took a while for the haze to subside, and when she came to she found Vanessa looking down upon her fondly. 

“You…” Tess spoke croakily, “What about you? I should-”

“Later.” Vanessa replied, and Tess spent a many good few moments contemplating the prospect of later. “We need to leave, we’ve wasted too much time.”

Tess could hardly stop herself, “ _ We _ ? I’ll remind you that you started all of this.”

The sappy expression on Vanessa’s face faded. 

“Please, you’re the one with her legs wide open.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ? I-”

Vanessa lifted her mask to cover her face, slid backwards, and let Tess slump ungracefully onto the floor.

“We can exit through the window, there are members of the Uncrowned waiting for us outside the gates.” She stated plainly.

Her limbs still felt like lead and there was an uncomfortable ringing in her ears. 

“There are people waiting for us? Vanessa why didn’t you say? What exactly is going on?”

“Lord Ferdinand, he was intending to kill you later.” She hummed, threading a piece of rope beside the windowsill. 

Tess blinked, “That seems like very crucial information you should have told me earlier.” 

“Mmm not really, I like high-stakes hijinks.” She purred, “Besides, we didn’t know  _ when _ you would gain entry to the lord’s personal quarters so it’s not as if I made anything  _ too _ risky.”

Experiencing a rush of fear Tess stood up and quickly gathered her belongings. “You could have chosen a better time and place for, for this!” 

“Trying to set another date already? My you are desperate.” 

“That is enough!” She frantically searched around the room, “The ledgers! The letters! Vanessa did you gather anything before I arrived?”

Vanessa fanned out a wad of papers, “I’ll give them to you… For a price.” 

Tess almost threw her out of the window.


End file.
